


Straight to Business

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blame the scene, Cunnilingus, Dansen Thirst Squad, Except one part ;), F/F, My tags are out of control, POV First Person, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, They have sex multiple times because..., Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Well... we all saw that look in Kelly's eyes, top!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: The aftermath of Kelly seeing Alex in her new suit. There is no plot. Just sex. A decent amount of it, actually.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 70





	Straight to Business

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/feedback are always greatly appreciated. I'm SmutEmpress on Tumblr if you want to offer prompts. I'm sure many of you have ideas after the most recent Dansen scene. Happy reading.

Before I even reached for my keys, I stood outside the door trying to calm myself down. Coupled with the adrenaline from having barely escaped the fight with my life was the lingering arousal caused by the way Kelly looked at me earlier during our hacking mission. Most of the time, our trip to the bedroom began with warming glances and soft touches. She’d never looked at me quite like that and it kept the fire burning the whole rest of the day. I wondered if she’d still be in the mood after the day we just had. After enough deep breaths, I opened the door. I didn’t even have a chance to close it before she was against me, forcing it shut the rest of the way with the impact. Her entire body pressed into mine so I didn’t know how she was able to unzip the top half of my new suit, but she was pushing it off of my shoulders before I could think too much about it. 

“So, I _was_ picking up on signals earlier,” I said, breathing heavily while she kissed my neck and throat.

“If by signals, you mean my flashing, neon sign, then yes,” she replied, voice an octave lower.

Then she was back to kissing, leaving wet sloppy ones down my chest and stomach as she got onto her knees. She was still wearing the periwinkle turtleneck and as a light sweat began forming on her forehead, I thought we’d both appreciate having it on the floor. And I planned to get to that any second, but the sight of her on her knees in front of me like this added gasoline to an already untethered blaze. She kissed me just at the waistband of my pants before hastily unbuttoning them.

“Babe, come on. Let’s go into the bedroom,” I said amidst desperate panting.

“In a minute,” she replied, pulling my pants the rest of the way to the floor.

“I don’t think I have a minute,” I said, before I felt her lips pressing into me through my underwear. “Oh, fuck.”

Her tongue followed, and my whole body shook with the effort of holding myself in a standing position. Searching blindly for support, my hand landed on the small table beside the door and I gripped the corner of it desperately. The fingertips of my opposite hand stroked along her jaw, guiding her instead of stopping her like I meant to. When she stopped, I looked down and saw how dark her eyes were and I was so busy admiring her hungry expression that I barely felt my underwear drop to my feet. Her breath was hot as it washed over my already overstimulated flesh. She ran one hand from my calf to my inner thigh and urged my leg over her shoulder. 

The second I did it, her tongue was deep inside of me and her grip on my upper thigh was almost painful enough for me to mention it to her. Her other hand pressed tight into my hip, helping to hold me up the best she could in her current position. The closer I got, the lower my touch traveled until my fingers dug into the fabric of her sweater when I clutched her shoulder. She wasn’t looking up at me anymore, far too invested in her task now. Her focus yielded results a second later as I ran out of resistance. I could feel the eager pulsing inside myself as she kept going like her turtleneck wasn’t about to get ruined by sticky rivulets. 

“Stop, stop. I can’t… Room. Please,” I said, struggling.

She stood up, still with much more top energy than I typically let her get away with, but she was wearing it so well right now that I was content to remain helpless to her unrelenting drive. Completely calm, face two inches from mine, Kelly trapped me against the door again. I could smell myself on her breath as though the faint glistening on her chin wasn’t reminder enough of where her mouth had just been.

“That was just… I mean, holy shit,” I said, finally feeling stable enough to release my grip on the table.

“I’ve been waiting here for you for over an hour. And I’m far from done with you,” she said.

The thick sweetness of her voice was speckled with mischief and I found myself unable to respond. Verbally, anyway. I had to try not to draw attention to the fact that I was already starting to drip down one thigh with the way she kept looking at me. Instead of giving me an instruction, she stood back so that I could move away from the door. Her eyes directed me, drawing a clear path to the bedroom. I swallowed, beginning to walk that way dressed only in a bra at this point. My muscles tensed, feeling vulnerable to her visual appraisal. Not that the flexing made her any more likely to look away.

I jumped in anticipation when I heard the bedroom door click shut behind us. When I turned around, she grabbed my waist and, when I was flush against her, she reached up to take off my bra. Ordinarily, the lust aspect waned slightly going into the next round but, this time, Kelly wasn’t the slightest bit calmed by eating me out against the front door. The slight chafing from her double-breasted pants made me even more desperate to take something off of her. Anything. If I could focus enough, maybe I could get her under me this time. Knowing that she was entrenched in this assertive mindset, I didn’t go easy on her. First, I kissed her neck because it was her ultimate weakness and it would put my mouth in prime position for some carefully selected vocabulary.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good that the neighbors are gonna know how much you like it,” I said.

Her dominant stance faltered and, to seal the deal, I initiated the third part of my plan. When her mouth was open in a beautiful combination of shock and white-hot arousal, I bit her lip, inviting her to the new reality going forward. My smug smile irritated her, but she still let me push her down onto the bed without a fight. Finally, I untucked her shirt, and kept eye contact with her for as long as I could while I took it off of her. Before I could reach back to unhook her bra, she grabbed my hand, finger tracing the gauntlet.

“You still have this on,” she noted neutrally.

“You didn’t exactly give me a chance to do anything earlier. But, you know, it doesn’t just work for weapons, or the suit,” I replied, taking off her bra.

“What are you saying?” she asked. 

I straddled her, avoiding her seeking lips and, instead, pushing her to lie on her back. For a second, I closed my eyes to focus. It didn’t take long for the strap-on to form, affixed perfectly to my hips.

“I’ve been working on this for you,” I said when she bit her lip.

With one finger, I held the tip, pulling it up toward the ceiling and releasing it so that it smacked lightly against Kelly’s stomach, just above her bellybutton where her waistband stopped. I stood up, taking off her pants and underwear as quickly as I could. There was something about this needy, urgent pace that I was enjoying and I wanted to ride that tempo for as long as I could. As soon as my palm was flat against her, I knew she was ready to go without needing additional buildup. We moved a little so that she was fully on the bed and I poised the tip between her swollen folds. I entered her halfway all at once, but it wasn’t enough for her and she pulled my body into hers by my backside until she’d taken it all.

Something about the fact that we weren’t even facing the right way on the bed made this whole sweaty endeavor seem even more dirty as I started off with quick thrusts between her legs. Her moans were forced through gritted teeth because, even though she’d given in, she wasn’t going to let me have the satisfaction of affirming my cocky promise from earlier. Even though she knew, when it came to games, I liked to win. Especially, when that game ends in Kelly coming hard around my silicone extension with my name echoing down the hall.

“Come on, babe. I know you like that,” I teased, starting longer strokes.

The fan provided only slight relief from overheating. There was sweat on both of us already and the sound of the bed creaking in time with each thrust wasn’t making the idea of slowing down any more appealing. Her lip turned white where she bit hard into it and her throat strained with partially released sounds of pleasure. She wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer without breaking skin and that would have been just as much of a win as a noise complaint because of how much of effort she was using to contain it. I hadn’t even played dirty yet, but now seemed as good a time as any.

I interrupted the rhythm just long enough to be able to suck her nipple into my mouth. The surprise of it made her release her lip and the moan was louder than I anticipated. Her palms and fingertips pressed into my back as I timed a soft bite to her stiffened flesh. I didn’t let up for a second, keeping my mouth and hips engaged even after I felt her body harden. The further through her orgasm she was, the more vulgar her screams.

“Oh my god, Alex. Alex. Fuck,” she whined, holding me motionless against her as she sank deeper into the feeling.

I backed up a few inches at a time until I was no longer inside her and dropped down next to her to catch my breath. 

“If I’d known the suit was going to make you that horny, I would have quit the DEO and become a vigilante a long time ago,” I said, adrenaline only faded.

“You just caught me off guard. And it was… God, it was so hot, Alex.”

Since we were still lying parallel to the headboard, my feet hung off the edge. I rolled over, getting back on top of her. 

“Really? Again?” she asked, amused.

“Oh, yeah. Again,” I confirmed, kissing her.

She wrapped one leg around my hip and it put pressure on the straps since the silicone was trapped between my stomach and hers. The intense buzz of energy in the room was still present and I found myself even more impatient than usual, which was saying something. Being inside her the second time wasn’t any less satisfying than the first. She didn’t stay put, though, unexpectedly switching our positions before I had a chance to counter. It was flawless and I didn’t even slip out of her in the process.

“I’m on top this time,” she said, sitting up straight in my lap.

At first, I passively enjoyed the sight of it, letting her go at her own moderate pace. I just didn’t like how little of her body was touching mine so, eventually, I sat up, holding her firmly by the waist. The sensation of her warm skin sliding roughly against mine, was second only to the firm muscle tensing beneath it. Her hands were between us, firmly kneading both of my breasts as she continued to ride me. The sound of her thighs repeatedly meeting mine, barely cut through the moans and whines that were much more frequent this time. 

“Come here,” I breathed, pulling her in for a kiss by the back of her neck.

My other hand wrapped around her back, keeping her balanced. Our lips stayed together as her hands started roaming, stopping to grab periodically at my back, waist, or shoulders. After several minutes, she broke the kiss, holding my face in her hands.

“Right there, baby. I’m gonna come,” she panted against my lips, her forehead on mine.

I followed her instructions and she went back to kissing me, moaning into my mouth at the same time that her rhythm in my lap faltered. She shook, pushing her hips toward me while she continued to squeeze around the toy buried all the way inside her. When she stilled, we kissed slowly for the first time all night. She rose to her knees, groaning as I fell out of her with a slick pop. Finished with it for now, I shut off the gauntlet, leaning over to put it on my nightstand. I stood up, holding her to me, and she wrapped her legs around my hips. I turned, placing her gently on the bed. She was on her back and I kissed her for a few seconds before getting off of the bed.

“Gonna get us some water,” I explained on my way out.

I already felt a slight soreness burning in my thighs and hips, which put me in an even better mood if possible. Kelly was sitting in easy pose in the middle of the bed when I got back to the room. Her hair was behind her shoulders so I had an unobstructed view of her flushed chest.

“Thanks,” she said, when I handed her the cold bottle. “We should probably change the sheets and take a shower.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. This is just a water break,” I said, gulping down a big sip.

“Alex, I have work early tomorrow,” she replied, laughing softly.

Pushing the sheet aside, she set her water down on the nightstand and got off of the bed. I started taking all of the sheets off the bed, watching her go to the dresser for some shorts and a t-shirt. I walked past her to get to the closet, pulling down a fresh set of sheets as she continued digging in the drawer.

“This good for you?” she asked, holding up boxers and a sleeveless tee.

I nodded and she took our clean clothes into the bathroom, setting them down on the counter before coming to help me with the fitted sheet. With our usual efficiency, we completed the task quickly and laundry was a problem for tomorrow.

“So, this was the craziest night we’ve had in a while,” I said, getting into the shower behind her.

“Oh, yeah. Hands down,” she agreed, letting the water warm her skin. “It was, uh, it was a lot of fun.”

The reason for her mid-thought interruption was likely due to me rubbing soap into her body with her loofah.

“Definitely fun,” I replied, turning her so that her back was to me.

I brushed her hair over one of her shoulders so I could lather her back, making my way downward very slowly from there. 

“I know what you’re doing,” Kelly said, not stopping me.

“What am I doing?” I challenged, setting the loofah aside to continue lathering with my hands.

“Trying to get me to have shower sex,” she deadpanned.

“Let’s just say you’re right… For argument’s sake. Would I be succeeding?” I asked, saving that moment to work my hand between her legs.

“You’re not, _not_ succeeding,” she replied, moaning when I pressed myself against her back.

“Mm. I can work with that,” I said, turning her slightly so that her back was against the shower wall.

It was getting late and now wasn’t the time to draw things out, much like the rest of the night up until now, so I rubbed tight circles between her legs. I took in a sharp breath of surprise when I felt her fingers mirroring mine. There was no question that I was closer than she was because the harness had provided plenty of delicious, supplemental friction just a little while ago. I kissed her roughly, feeling the intensity of my rapidly approaching orgasm and I sunk my fingers into her. Her free hand gripped my waist because she knew I was seconds from peaking. I pulled out of the kiss, resting my forehead on the tile next to her while fighting the urge to bite hard into her shoulder. My effort-laden groan echoed and it was almost embarrassing hearing it in stereo, but Kelly was full of pride at the release.

“You feel so good when you come, baby,” she whispered directly into my ear.

It reminded me that my fingers were still deep inside her so I began at a pace faster than where I was a minute ago. The water drummed against my lower back when I pressed closer to her and Kelly’s body jerked softly against me when she came, holding me to her. Staying in place to keep her steady, I kissed her neck, moving my fingers subtly within her until she was completely through her orgasm. When she was standing unassisted, we finished our shower and got ready for bed as though the past few hours were ‘a day in the life’. Which wouldn’t be the worst thing. But the spontaneity of it was much of the appeal.

Being curled up on nice, clean sheets with my nice, clean girlfriend after a slew of nice, not so clean activities was about as perfect as things could get.


End file.
